Líos de Pociones
by Sybelle Malfoy
Summary: Ha llegado un ola de calor y hace calor, mucho calor. En hogwarts no se libran... ¿pero como se refrescarán?


_**¡¡Aiya!!**_

**_Como bien sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla... en fin, sólo disfrutad de su lectura y no me tengáis muy en cuenta los daños psicológicos que puedan produciros!!_**

**_Un abrazo,_**

**_Sybelle_**

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

_**LÍOS DE POCIONES.**_

El gran Salón de Hogwarts está lleno de personas a rebosar. En la mesa de profesores están sentados Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Ejem, ejem. Bienvenidos a todos los presentes y, las presentes, -sonríe de lado y guiña un ojo- mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy y vengo a explicaros que hacemos hoy a todos y… hummmm… todas, reunidos aquí…

- Déjame, Lucius, déjame, ya sigo yo. –Sirius Black empuja a Malfoy con el brazo y se pone en primera línea- Como todos sabemos, la época de verano es cálida, hace calor, mucho calor y las neuronas no funcionan a pleno rendimiento. Pasamos los días a la sombra, buscándola como locos y una vez la pillamos, no la soltamos ni a tiros. Pero ¿qué decir de las noches¡oh, las noches de verano!... _Summmmmer Nightsssssss_ _Tell me more, tell me more, Was it love at first sight? Tell me more, tell me more, Did she put up a fire?..._

- ¡Black¿Se puede saber qué haces? –Severus Snape con cara de mal genio quita a Sirius de en medio- Esto, perdón, ejem, ejem, creo que se he dejado guiar la emoción. Sigamos. Las noches de verano. Aquí en Hogwarts. Hemos recibido la importante misión de crear la poción más importante de todos los tiempos. Desde antiguo, los magos hemos pasado mucho calor – comienza a pasear- y ahora no sabemos utilizar los malditos cacharros muggles de dar fresquito así que…

- ¿_Muggles_? Sí, poco inventan –Lucius se acerca a la gente moviendo su "Pelo Pantene" rubio, dejando a las brujas, y a algunos magos, totalmente embelesados- los _muggles_ nunca se dan cuenta de nada y yo tengo demasiado calor…mucho calor… -mira en derredor mientras varias brujas suspiran- tanto que creo que tendré que quitarme esta túnica ufff –lentamente se desbrocha.

- ¡Lucius! Basta –Remus se acerca a escena mientras las brujas comienzan a quejarse por la parada del espectáculo- Lo que hemos venido a deciros es que Dumbledore ha formado la CACA –decide dar explicaciones por la cara de sorpresa de su público- es decir, la Comisión Anti Calor Armada ¿Acaso no os gusta el nombre? Pues le pedís cuentas al Director. Sigamos. ¿Cuál es nuestra misión? Pues debemos librar a toda la comunidad mágica de este calor veraniego que nos está matando y….

- ¿Matando de amooooooorrrr? –interviene Gilderoy vestido con una túnica rosa chillon.

- No, Gilderoy, de calor, matando de calor… y, bueno, que ya les avisaremos cuando tengamos algo.

Los miembros de la CACA se miran unos a otros. Tiene por delante toda la noche. Una noche que pasar en vela creando pociones y en compañía de semejante gentuza. Hacen una reverencia y con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigen a las mazmorras, donde está el laboratorio.

- Y bien¿como empezamos? –pregunta Sirius con un caldero en la mano.

- Nunca fuiste muy listo, Black, pero creí que al menos eso sabrías hacerlo –contesta Snape de mal café.

- Te vas a enterar, Quejicus.

- ¡Basta! Hemos venido a trabajar… -interviene Remus sujetando a Sirius que ya ha agarrado por el cuello a Severus.

- Bueno, bueno, no seáis así, Sirius solo quería un poco de… hum… diversión. Es algo normal, somos taaaantos hombres, aquí, tan solitos y juntitos… si quieres me puedes coger a mí del cuello –se ofrece Gilderoy, mientras Sirius da un salto atrás.

- Dejémonos de tonterías y comencemos. No me apetece estar con un atajo de sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre aquí toda la noche cuando podía estar con… ¡eh, suéltame! –Lucius se ha dado cuenta de que Gilderoy se ha aferrado a su pierna.

- ¿Se puede saber quién te ha nombrado el Jefe? –Sirius se acerca al rubio con el puño en alto.

- Basta, basta –intenta pacificar Remus- cada uno a un caldero y comencemos con las pociones….

- ¡Yo me pido con Severusssss!

- Como te acerques te echo un _avada kedavra_, Lockhart.

- ¡Ainss! Pero que mohíno eres.

Finalmente, tras una hora de disputas, consiguen ponerse de acuerdo y cada uno comienza con su poción Anti- Calor. Han decidido ponerse por parejas de tal modo que no se maten en el transcurso de la noche, en la que hace calor, mucho calor. Malfoy y Snape, los dos Slytherin, han decidido ponerse juntos, mientras que Black y Lupin han visto con gusto la idea de volver a sus tiempos de escolares, y Lockhart, bueno, Lockhart no sirve para mucho y se dedica a revolotear alrededor de los demás dando consejos sobre las cosas, lo que le está costando más de un _cruciatus_ por parte de los Slytherin.

- Psss, Lucius.

- Dime, Snape.

- ¿Te apetece reírte un poco de Black y compañía?

- Sabes que eso siempre es bienvenido –contesta el rubio con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Qué es bienvenido¿Habéis puesto la raíz de mandrágora que os dije¿O la piel de serpiente africana¡Ay, no¿No habréis añadido ojos de murciélago? –interrumpe Lockhart.

- ¡Cállate! Creo que Black te ha llamado… -susurra Snape.

- ¡Ay, cariñito ya voooy!

- Bien¿Qué has pensado Snape?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella poción que shnsjjsdfodif, el filtro de amor?

- Umm, sí ¿Y?

- Sjhdjahsdkjashkjhdkh a Sirius y jhsakjdhasjhdkajs cuando esté cerca de Lupin, entonces jajajaasdhsduhd o Gilderoy jashdjhasjhdkajsdhkjh. ¿Qué te parece? Será muy divertido….

Los dos se miran y con sonrisas cómplices comienzan su labor…. Mientras en el caldero de los Gryffindor….

- ¡Qué no¡Qué no te he llamado!

- Que me ha dicho, Snape que sí, sabrosón –le dice Gilderoy a Sirius- a ver ¿qué habéis echado aquíiii?

- Anda, déjalo que se entretenga. Total, no tenemos ni idea de qué hacer –continua Remus- el experto en pociones es Snape.

- Sí, déjale que trabaje y luego el mérito nos lo llevamos nosotros…

- Oh, yeah!! ja je ji jo ju…

- Oye, Remus, estás un poco raro desde que te juntas con mortífagos. Esa risa da escalofrío.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que no le pillo el tranquillo a lo de la risa malvada, tío. A ver, intentémoslo… juas jues juis.

- Creo que no, Remus, será mejor que no te rías. ¿no te parece que están muy calladitos esos?

- Sí, mira a Snape, creo que ya lo han logrado….

Severus está pletórico de alegría. En una copa ha puesto una cantidad de la poción rosada y la mira al trasluz mientras Malfoy sonríe abiertamente con una verdadera risa extra malvado-bastarda.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué os reís? –Sirius se acerca a los Slytherin.

- Esto… ya hemos encontrado la poción –contesta Malfoy.

- ¿Si¿Y como sabéis que funciona? –pregunta indeciso Remus.

- ¡Pues porque la hemos probado! –contesta Snape- y estamos taaaan fresquitos ¿a qué sí, Lucius?

- Pues sí, mujajaja.

- Esa si es una verdadera risa malvada¿ves Remus? –le dice Sirius a su amigo mientras este asiente con la cabeza- bueno, pues entonces la probaré.

Severus y Lucius se miran triunfantes, pero parece demasiado fácil así que…

- No, no creo que debas probarla, Black, sería peligroso –le dice Severus.

- Que sí, que yo la pruebo –continua Sirius.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- ¡Bueno, ya basta! Dejad este diálogo de besugos. Si él quiere probarla… –deja caer Malfoy.

- Así se habla, Lucius, -y de un trago Sirius ingiere toda la copa.

Parece que la poción comienza a hacer efecto. Sirius se siente algo mareado y se acerca a Remus para sostenerse, pero este ha vuelto a su caldero donde Gilderoy está echando todos los ingredientes de las estanterías y, obviamente, estropeando la poción. Así que, cae hacia delante y se apoya en Lucius que ante ese gesto comienza a gritar…

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Luciussssss? –le pregunta Sirius.

- ¿Qué?

- No dejas de gritar, cariño –Sirius se acerca y le abraza mientras le toca el cabello- ¡Ains¿Cuál es tu secreto para un pelo tannn suave y sedoso, mi amor?

Lucius consigue deshacerse momentáneamente de su nuevo enamorado y comienza a correr por todo el laboratorio, tirando los calderos, pociones e ingredientes y provocando una humareda rosa con fatales consecuencias intentando para zafarse de Sirius. Todos comienzan a toser como locos. Los minutos transcurren mientras Sirius llama desesperado a Malfoy. Pero, de repente, se abre la puerta del laboratorio.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué es este jaleo!? –Dumbledore no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos -¡miembros de la CACA!

Lucius sigue corriendo para esconderse detrás de Dumbledore, donde se cree seguro, mientras que Sirius se ha parado a descansar porque ya no está en forma desde que salió de Azkabán. Dumbledore coge a Remus y a Snape de las orejas y mientras lanza un hechizo para limpiar aquello, se los lleva de nuevo al Gran Salón, donde la multitud sigue esperando.

- ¿Y bien? –pregunta.

- Bueno, nosotros, señor… -Snape se mira a los zapatos con las manos en la espalda.

- Nosotros… -intenta Remus, pero no puede mirar a su Director.

- ¡Nosotros hemos encontrado la poción Anti Calor prometida! -afirma Sirius.

Los demás miembros de la CACA le miran con cara de sorpresa mientras él intenta seguir con su argumentación gesticulando excesivamente.

- Sí, solo tiene un pequeño problema… Si la tomas, puedes tener algunos efectos secundarios, pero teniendo en cuenta la importancia del descubrimiento, son nimios…

- ¿En serio, Sirius? –comenta Albus Dumbledore boquiabierto, sin poder creer que aquella panda haya encontrado la poción.

- Sí, señor. Remus y yo la descubrimos –dije mientras mira a su compañero por cuyo rostro cae una invisible gota.

- Los efectos secundarios son los siguientes, ejem, ejem, permitidme que os los muestre. En primer lugar –señala a Severus y le ordena que se gire- te puede salir un rabito de cerdo en pleno pompis. También –señala a Lockhart que está preguntando quien es y donde se encuentra- puedes perder la memoria. Otro efecto secundario –apunta a Lucius que no sabe donde esconderse de los silbidos y piropos de los magos- es que puedes aparecer vestido de enfermera sexy, muy sexy… pero silencio el público, que no es para tanto. Uno más –esta vez le toca a Remus al que le han crecido dos cuernos en la cabeza- te puedes volver cornudo- o… simplemente… - se apunta a sí mismo- volverte gay.

Todos se miran unos a otros prefiriendo pasar calor antes que tomar la poción, mientras Sirius se acerca a Remus y le susurra al oído…. _"Ya te lo dije, Snape haría todo el trabajo y tú y yo nos llevaríamos el mérito"_.


End file.
